Kurama's Fox
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: Kurama finds a fox pup in the park one day and starts to take care of him,but what happens when a demon claims to know the small fox? What will kurama and the others do? Will be yaoi in future chapters.No like No read
1. Kato

Dark Wings: I hope you like this. It's my frist fanfic. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter one - Kato

Kurama was sitting on a bench in one of his favorite parks.He had been there for over an hour just walking around and enjoying the different types of plants that were there. As Kurama got up to leave the park he heard a russling noise coming from some of the bushes to his left.Searching for spirit energy that all living creatures have he found that the creature was a weak one,so it wasn't a demon by what he could tell. Kurama slowly walked over to the bush to see what was making the noise.Walking around the bush Kurama found a strange looking fox.The fox had a deep red and black furand only seemed a year old. The poor thing was trapped in a hunters trap that the goverment put there for foxes and other dangerous animals.Over come with sympathy and pity, Kurama walked over and released the fox from the trap and watched as it began to limp away, but the fox didn't get far before it's right hinde leg gave out on it. Kurama scooped up the black and red fox in his arms and carried him home.

Once Kurama got home he had no trouble getting him,as he discovered on the way home,into the house past his mother. He carefully began to heal the fox's wounds by feding it medicine that made it heal faster. The fox didn't fight Kurama, but instead let Kurama take care of him. As Kurama washed the small fox he thought of different names for him. After drying him off he picked the fox up and said,"I think I'll keep you and since I am you'll need a name and i have the perfect name,Kato." Kato licked Kurama's nose happily.Kurama hugged the small fox and carried him to bed were they both slept.

Dark Wings: Tell me how you liked it and I might add another chapter. Thanks!


	2. Confusion

Dark Wings: Ok I finally got around to writing my second chapter!

Kato: It's about time too.

Dark Wings: (Glares) Shut up! I had writers block!

Kato: (Rolls eyes) Sure you did.

Dark Wings: (growls) Why you!

Kurama: Ok you two! No fighting in front of the readers. It's not polite!

Dark Wings and Kato: Yes Kurama.

Hiei: I'm doing the disclaimer. Dark Wings doesn't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Dark Wings: Please enjoy!

Chapter Two- Confusion

Two weeks have passed since Kurama found Kato. Kurama had shown his mother Kato and told her how well behaved he was and asked to keep him and she agreed. Hiei came by many times and found the small fox amusing and more intelligent then Kwuabara. Yusuke found the oddly colored fox fun to cuddle and nuzzle. Kato always went to Yusuke for attention or a lap to sleep on if Kurama was unavaible.Kuwabara loathed Kato because of his Hiei-ish attiude. Kurama loved Kato very much.

While shopping one day Kurama found a dark blue leather collar that he thought would look wonderful on Kato. He bought the collar and got a tag with 'Kato' on it and information on were to return him if he ran away or got lost. Walking home with his shoppings Kurama thought of how cute it would look on Kato. Walking up to his house he shifted the bags so he could open the door and get inside. Once he opened the door yelling was heard and a soft 'Thump' was heard along with a yelp.Kurama walked into his living room to find Hiei sitting on Kuwabara's back while Yusuke held Kato protectivly in his arms (Don't even bother asking why they are all Kurama's). Kurama set down the bags and shouted, "What's going here!" Yusuke looked at Kurama startled. Putting his hands on his hips, he gave them a questioning look. "Well?" He asked again.

"Kuwabara was chasing Kato around and yelling at him that he was just some stupid little fox." Yusuke answered nuzzling Kato's soft fur. Kurama glared at Kuwabara, which caused him to flinch. Hiei smirked and got off of Kuwabara but not before whispering into Kuwabara's ear that he surly was going to die. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke and Kato before sitting cross-legged on the floor and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault that the stupid fox ate all of my ice cream." Kuwabara stated as he continued to glare at Kato. Kato yelped in protest at what Kuwabara said. Kurama glared and threw an empty pop can at Kuwabara smacking him rather hard in the head.

"That'll teach you not to call Kato a stupid fox." Kurama said as he took Kato from Yusuke and he hugged him. "Now would you all help me put away the food?" Kurama asked as he set Kato down and walked back to where he put the food.After putting away the food they all sat around talking about what was happening at school or the last video game when Botan appeared.

"Hello everyone!" Botan said in her usaul cheery voice. Yusuke glared at her knowing that the only reason Botan came around was to give them a mission.Kato yelped and growled at Botan not liking her sent. "Oh! What a cute little fox!" Botan exclaimed as she looked at Kato not even noticing his reaction to her. Kato blinked at he statment and cocked his head a bit, looking confused. Kurama laughed at Kato's confused look before becoming serious along with Yusuke.

"So what's the mission." Yusuke asked as he stood and walked over to Hiei who had been sleeping quietly on the window sill. Kurama smirked as he watched Yusuke wake up Hiei. Normally Hiei would have killed the person who dared to touch him, but lately Hiei had been warming up to the spirit detective in more ways then one.

"Your mission is to get back the Crystal Rose it was stolen from an anceint shirne in Demon world and was brought to here to human world. For what reason. We have no idea."Botan said sitting down next to a confused Kuwabara.

"What's this Crystal Rose thingy?" Kuwabara asked.Kato found himself perking up at the meantion of the rose.(Yes, the fox and not Kurama.)

"The Crystal Rose can show the true form or intenions of anyone or anything. It's even said that the Rose can change a persons form totally and completely." Botan explained to them. "You must be careful. It can tell the user what your next move in a battle can be." She finished off explaining by showing them a picture of white rose that seemed to be made out of pure crystal.

"Do you have any clue where the rose is?" Hiei asked having noticed Kato's reaction to the whole conversation but not telling anyone about it.Yusuke nodded at Hiei's Question.

"And do you know who stole it?" Yusuke added.

"Yes and no. The Crystal Rose is said to be in a park near by and we have no clue who stole it." Botan told them as they stood.

"Alright. Just leave it up to us. We'll get that rose back!" Yusuke told Botan as he grinned and gave her the thumbs up sign. They all headed to out of the house when Kato leapt on to Kurama's shoulder from the table he was sitting on. They stopped and watched as Kurama tired to get Kato off him but he kept jumping around on him.

"Kato you can't come it's too dangerous." Kurama told him, but he kept himself on Kurama. Yusuke sighed angerly and Hiei shook his head with laughter. (Yes Hiei is laughing!)

"Kurama just let him come. His not going to be happy other wise." Yusuke said walking out the door with Hiei and Kuwabara right behind him. Kurama sighed giving up.

"Alright Kato. You can come, but you better stay out of danger.Ok." Kurama said and Kato yelped happily in response.With that they too were out the door.

After nearly an hour of searching the local park they decide that the demon must have been at the park sometime ago but left. They too decided to leave when Kato started to growl at near by bushes. Kurama and the others approached the bush slowly. Hiei was the first one to reach the bushes and he was about to attack the bush when a rabbit jumped out from behind it.

"Told ya all the fox was stupid! He only smelt that stupid rabbit." Kuwabara said as he smirked happily at the bushes.Kurama shook his head.

"There was a demon there." Kurama stated, looking away from the bush.

"What makes you say that?" Yusuke asked a confused look on his face.

"Because.." Kurama said as he looked straight behind Yusuke. "He's right behind you!"

Dark Wings: YEAH! I'M FINISHED!

Kato: Finally!

Hiei: Read and Review.


	3. Who's stupid?

Dark Wings: I've become lazy in my writing.

Kato: (gasps) No Way!

Dark Wings: (Nods Sadly) Yes, it's true.

Kurama: Can we get back to the story? I really want to know what happens.

Kato: Yay! Me too!

Dark Wings: Alright! Hiei will you do the disclaimer? (Flutters eyelashes)

Hiei: (stares in disgust) Only if you never do that again, I will.

Dark Wings: (grins) Okay!

Hiei: (Smirks) Dark Wings doesn't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Kato: Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Who's stupid?

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei turned around to find a demon that looked like a young man with waist long, forest green hair and bright yellow eyes, grinning at all of them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this surpraise." the demon said in a deep bass voice as he stared at Kurama.

"Are you the one who stole the Crystal Rose?" Kurama asked as Kato growled from his shoulder. The demon laughed at that and that casued Kato to growl even louder.

"Of course I am you moron! Why else would I be here?" the demon asked still looking at Kurama but looking at him as if he was stupid. (Kurama stupid? (Gasps))

"How dare you! No one calls Kurama a moron and continues to live!" Kuwabara stated as he and the others got into a fighting stance.

"So, I'm guessing this the part where we fight each other, right?" the demon asked as he looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to reply to him when Kato leapt from Kurama's shoulder and bit into the demon's arm. The demon let out a roar in slight surpraise and anger as he flung Kato off his arm and into the bushes.

"Damn you! I'll never allow you to get your paws," he laughs at that, "on the Crystal Rose! you'll rot in that form for all of eternity if I have any say in it!" the demon spat as he glared at Kato. After the demon had finished saying that, Yusuke and Hiei both attacked the demon. Kuwabara ran over to the bushes and picked up Kato and tried to hold onto the struggling fox as it tried to get free and attack the demon. The demon had quickly dodged Hiei's sword and Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

"You imbeciles! I have the Crystal Rose! I'll always know when you'll attack!" the demon told them as he whacked Hiei in the back of the neck, as he tried to attack again, causing him to pass out. Yusuke's eyes widen in shock before he growled and charged head first at the demon. Once again the attack was dodged. "I grow bored of your presence and your pathetic attempts to kill me. We shall met again! Good-Bye!" With his Good-bye the demon faded away into the darkness.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted once the demon was gone. He ran over to the shorter male and kneeled down beside him. Sighing in relief when he found out that Hiei had just passed out.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to my house and figure out a plan." Kurama stated as he took a still growling Kato into his arms. Kuwabara and Yusuke agreed. Yusuke picked up Hiei and they headed off.

* * *

Dark Wings: Yeah! It's the end of the third Chappy! I'll get more into the relationships in the next chappy! I Promise!

Kato: Yeah! Please Review!


	4. Kato Revealed!

-1Dark Wings: Oh YEAH! I got the fourth chapter up!

Kato: It took you long enough.

Dark Wings: (growls) Shut up!

Kato: Whatever

Dark Wings: Ok! Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Kato Revealed!

Yusuke sat next to Hiei as he lay sleeping on Kurama's bed. Yusuke ran his hand through Hiei's hair as he slept. His brown eyes stared down at the sleeping figure sadly. Kurama watched them as he wondered how they would lure out the annoying demon. A soft whine brought Kurama out of his musings. Kato sat beside Hiei on the bed looking sorrowful at the state of the demon. Yusuke looked up from Hiei to stare at Kato. Kato whined again before leaping onto Yusuke's lap and started to lick his hand. Yusuke smiled half heartedly.

"Hey there Kato. How you doing? You ok from your little battle with the big ol' mean demon?" Yusuke questioned the small fox as he scratched Kato behind one of his furry ears. Kato whined louder and nuzzled into Yusuke. Soft laughter could be heard from the bed. Yusuke looked at Hiei to find him propped up by his arm as he laughed softly at both Yusuke and Kato. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted at seeing the demon awake. Kurama walked into the room upon hearing Yusuke's exclamation.

"Come here, Kato. Let's leave those two alone for awhile." Kurama told the fox as he lifted him up and into his arms. He turned and walked out into the living room where Kuwabara sat looking worried. Kuwabara turned when he heard Kurama walk into the room.

"Is Hiei alright?" he asked as Kurama sat down in an arm chair next to him. Kato leaped from Kurama's arms and sat in front of Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Yes. He just woke up, but I wouldn't go in there yet. Yusuke and Hiei should be alone for some… um… quality time." Kurama told him as he was about to make a move to Kurama's room. Kuwabara blushed at what Kurama was implying with that statement.

"So what are we going to do about that demon?" Kuwabara asked as he watched Kato pounce on Kurama's feet. Kurama chuckled at Kato then looked seriously at Kuwabara.

"I'm not sure what we should do. This demon seems almost impossible to stop. He'll know what our moves will be before we even use them. So I'm not sure of what we should do." Kurama said truthfully.

"That's not true. He didn't know when Kato was going to attack. Maybe we should get more foxes and see if that works." Kuwabara suggested as he watched Kato growl at that idea. Kurama shook his head.

"No. I don't think that would work and even Kato seems to agree with me." Kurama said as Kato continued to growl.

"Well then I have no other ideas! You go think of something or even ask Yusuke and Hiei! I'm sure they'll have better ideas!" he grumbled at Kurama making the fox demon flinch at the bitter words.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara. I didn't mean to imply anything." Kurama informed him while he bent down and picked up Kato. Sighing Kato nuzzled into Kurama's arms before looking at Kuwabara and whining.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just that we can't do anything. Besides, that guy was saying some weird things about Kato." he mentioned, watching the fox shift almost nervous like in Kurama's arms.

"That's true. He was speaking as if he were actually once a real human or demon. Maybe he is." Kurama said as he lifted Kato by the scruff of his neck and lifted him to eye level. "Kato, blink once for yes and twice for no." Kurama informed the fox while Kuwabara held back his laughter at the sight before him. " Ok, Kato, are you a human," two blinks. "Are you a demon?" One blink. "Are you dangerous?" two blinks. "Do you know how to get back into your demon form?" once then twice. "Are you cursed?" One blink.

"Can the Crystal Rose bring back your humanoid form?" Kuwabara asked as he stared at the young fox demon. One blink.

"Oh Great! Now we really have to come up with a plan!" Kuwabara stated as he threw up his hands in the air. Kurama nodded sadly before setting Kato down on the floor. Kato stared at them as they discussed different plans. After about an hour later Yusuke and Hiei appeared from Kurama's room.

"You two do realize that your going to wash my sheets." Kurama told them with a sly smile on his face. Both Yusuke and Hiei blushed before Yusuke disappeared then reappeared with Kurama's sheets in hand. Hiei sat down on the window sill as Kurama and Kuwabara waited for Yusuke to come back. Kato walked over to Hiei and jumped into his lap and looked up at him for attention. Hiei looked down at the small fox and began to pet him.

"Oh! Hiei, Yusuke. We just found out that Kato there is actually a demon, but is cursed." Kurama informed them as Yusuke came back into the room. Yusuke blinked then looked over at Kato and stared.

"I already knew that." Hiei stated as he continued to pet Kato.

"What! How could you know have known that and not tell us!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama glared at Kuwabara.

"I figured that Kato couldn't be normal after the fight." Hiei stated again.

"Oh." Kuwabara said as he shrink into his seat. Yusuke sat down on the couch and sighed looking between everyone.

"So, how are we going to get the Crystal Rose and figure out how to use it to get Kato's human form back." Kurama said. Yusuke nodded before getting up and stretching.

"Well? What are we waiting for? A written invitation to find this guy? Come on! Let's go get that bastard!" Yusuke shouted with excitement. Kuwabara smiled and Hiei smirked. Kurama smiled but still shook his head at their over excited leader. Kato growled at Yusuke for shouting before jumping off of Hiei and going over to Kurama. They all left the house and unnoticed to them, they had been watched the whole time.

* * *

Dark Wings: Yeah! This chappy is over and done with!

Kato: Yay! Now just finish the whole story darn it!

Dark Wings: Yeah! I know! I'll try to update soon! Please Review!


End file.
